Todo lo que nos espera
by ComodijoGroucho
Summary: Kate y Rick están felizmente casados, Alexis por fin ha ido a Yale y Martha se ha mudado. Una visión de como podría acabar la serie o lo que les pasaría a nuestros personajes favoritos si por fin estuvieran juntos


Luz blanca, baldosas relucientes, olor a desinfectante, gente en bata, con pijamas, goteros, sillas de ruedas. Es increíble como el cerebro humano se fija en los detalles más tontos en los momentos más inoportunos. Su mente examinaba detalladamente cada rincón de la sala, su respiración se entrecortaba, sentía el miedo en su pecho, el dolor la inundaba y no podía evitarlo, no quería que le pasara nada, todo iba a salir bien, pronto se acabaría todo. Levanta la vista al techo y coge aire, exhala con fuerza, siente que toda su fuerza baja y se expande por su cuerpo, contrae la espalda e intenta acallar un grito, ese dolor es prácticamente insoportable todo le duele, nota que alguien le toma su mano derecha y aparta hacia atrás sus cabellos y deposita de manera tierna un beso en su frente rozando su nariz después con la suya, dándola ánimos, se deja caer y siente como si nada la sostuviese, como si se cáyese al vacío, no le nota, no le siente, no siente a ninguno, grita, intenta moverse, se angustia, no puede respirar, siente que las fuerzas la abandonan, que todo está oscuro, no ve ninguna luz, no siente frio ni calor, el dolor insoportable a desaparecido, toda ella ha desaparecido.

-No… No… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Donde os habéis ido?

Beckett se revuelve, se abraza a sí misma, lucha con las sabanas, baja sus manos a lo que busca, a su bebé, le nota y comienza a ver una luz cuando alguien la toca, abre los ojos, de golpe. Se encuentra ante ella un vaso de agua y unos tremendos ojos azules, la paz recorre todo su cuerpo y se tranquiliza. Delante de ella está uno de sus mayores amores en la vida, su mano vuelve a acariciar su vientre, dentro de ella, el otro.

-¿Un mal sueño?

- Una pesadilla, estas hormonas quieren acabar conmigo- se hace el silencio- Rick…. ¿Y si no soy una buena madre?

Castle se sienta a su lado, en la cama, con un suspiro.

-Cariño, vas a ser la mejor madre que pueda desear cualquier niño, mírate con Alexis no eres su madre biológica y te quiere casi más que a ella

-¡No exageres Richard!

-Vale, a lo mejor no más pero igual o casi, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y ese niño va a tener la suerte que yo tuve hace 4 años.

Los ojos de Kate comenzaban a estar inundados de lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría no pensaba que podría volver a sentir lo que sentía antes de la muerte de su madre y ese hombre lo había conseguido, la había amado con todas sus fuerzas y ella no podía resistirse a él, la tenía total y completamente esposada a su corazón.

Notó que por dentro alguien se movía en señal de haber despertado, Kate dio un bote y volvió a posicionar su mano en su abultado vientre, Rick la miraba fijamente y colocó su mano junto a la suya, sentía su amor, lo que habrían creado entre los dos y recordó el día en que ella le entregó un pequeño sobre, en el la ecografía de su hijo de 5 meses y escrito en rotulador azul una frase clara "es un niño". Se recuerda saliendo corriendo de su despacho y lanzándose a por la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida, cuantas veces se había maldecido por no poder estar el día en que se tomó la foto. Las presentaciones del tercer libro se habían alargado mucho y le habían impedido llegar a tiempo, pero ahí estaban a punto de equilibrar el equipo a falta del sprint final, unas semanas, si todo iba en su fecha, y tendrían a su bebé en la cuna que ya descansaba a los pies de su cama.

-Te amo, gracias por presentarte ese día en la presentación.

-Gracias a ti por decidirte a escribir más libros y haberte quedado. Has alegrado todos y cada uno de mis días en estos cuatro años

-Siempre

-Siempre

Se besaron como la primera vez, se abrazaron y tumbaron disfrutando antes de que las alarmas marcaran el inicio de un nuevo día.

Luce un sol esplendido de mañana de sábado sobre los rascacielos y el asfalto y entre humo y polución se encuentra un oasis de alegría entre altas dosis de estrés. Brókeres corren por entre los árboles intentando desahogar su mal humor por las bajadas de la bolsa y se preparan mentalmente para la vuelta a Wall Street. Un hermoso cachorro labrador dorado corre persiguiendo a una chica joven que le anima al nombre de "Royal" tras ellos, intentan seguirles el ritmo sin demasiado éxito, una pareja joven sonríe ante la situación del pequeño cachorro y su hija mayor. La chica se gira y levanta en el aire al cachorro que se lanza a darla lametones casi con desesperación por intentar agarrar algo que llevarse a la boca y le alivie la desesperación del dolor de la salida de sus primeros colmillos, muy pequeños como para hacer daño a su dueña. Se adentran entre los arboles hasta una piedra que queda situada frente al Empire State donde se puede observar todos los rascacielos de Nueva York y algún cartel anunciando algún musical de Broadway, el cachorro observa emocionado el espectáculo que se desarrolla ante él esos gigantes de acero que se elevan hacia el cielo muy, muy alto.

La pareja de padres aparece poco minutos después, el carga con la cesta y ella camina mirando continuamente al suelo procurando no perder el equilibrio, sabiendo que con el embarazo su centro de gravedad a variado mucho.

-Este es el mejor sitio.

-Es tu sitio favorito desde pequeña .

El padre sonríe, deja la cesta y acaricia el pelo de su hija sabiendo que pronto se marchara a Yale y no volverá a verla hasta el siguiente verano

-No quiero que acabe el verano y tengas que marcharte

-Papa estoy aquí al lado no será para tanto vendré siempre que me lo permitan los exámenes además vais a estar ocupados cuidando de Alex

-Eso es cierto Rick un bebe siempre es trabajo

-Sí pero aun así te echare muchísimo de menos. Y en cuanto a lo de Alex está por decidir

-Alguien me dijo una vez que conocería a un Alexander y sería muy importante en mi vida, y tú querías que creyera en la magia, y como oficialmente tus eres Edgar y no Alexander pues tendré que poner de mi parte. Además Alexander James Castle-Beckett es un nombre precioso

-Se nos va a acabar el día con tanta discusión y quién sabe si podremos hacer más picnics, no perdamos más tiempo. Ven aquí Royal

Royal se encuentra bajo la copa de un árbol, observando una ardillita que se ha subido a la parte más alta, ladrándola con todas sus fuerzas, escucha su nombre pero sigue mirando hacia arriba buscando entre tanto verde un reflejo rojo que le indique donde está el animal que está esperando

-Royal vamos chico ven aquí

-Rick si me siento en el suelo no podre levantarme

-Tranquila yo te ayudo, ven, esa parte de la roca está un poco más elevada, quedaras de espaldas a los rascacielos pero podrás estar sentada, y cuando empiecen los fuegos te ayudare a girarte

Ese 4 de julio no habían podido ir a los Hamptons por el avanzado estado de Kate de 8 meses, temiéndose que el viaje pudiera provocar algo al niño o incluso el parto. Pero aun con todo nada les evitaría ver los fuegos de ese día, ni siquiera el hecho de que Kate estuviera bastante incómoda durante todo el día, aunque no se quejara, Rick se lo notaba en la mirada y en algunos gestos que intentaba disimular sin éxito. La veía moverse desde el rabillo del ojo colocándose la camiseta y acariciándose el vientre cada vez que Alex se movía, se reprendía a el mismo por dentro por permitir a Kate acompañarles, incluso por haber ido ese día al parque a pesar de que a los tres les encantaba esa fiesta, que hacia un tiempo precioso y que Alexis se marcharía unos días a LA con su madre antes de volver a New York para después irse de nuevo a comenzar su curso en Yale.

Con la caída de la tarde el parque se fue llenando poco a poco de niños y de sus familias y de adolescentes más arrimados de lo necesario para el gusto de Richard, que echo un vistazo a su hija imaginándola en la misma situación y se sentó al lado de Kate retirándola mechones de la cara y besándola tiernamente como hacia siempre que notaba que el bebe se ponía revoltoso. Sin darse cuenta un grupo de niños se había acercado a ellos atraídos por Royal, que curioso se aproximo a ellos dando saltos, ante esto los niños se asustaron y retrocedieron ante la atenta mirada del perrito que se aproximo aun más a ellos curioso por esos humanos de menor tamaño que sus amos

-Tranquilos chicos no muerde ¿habéis visto que pequeño es?

-¿Cómo se llama?- interrogo una voz aguda que hizo que la pareja mirara atenta a la escena que protagonizaban la pelirroja, su perro Royal y 5 niños de no más de 6 años

-Royal

-¿podemos jugar con él?- pregunto otro niño

-Claro le encanta perseguir a la gente y coger cosas con la boca, porque le están saliendo los dientes ¿veis?- Alexis se agacho a recoger al cachorro y enseñarles a los niños como asomaban dos puntitas blancas de las encías de Royal- Papá voy con ellos a jugar y con Royal.

-De acuerdo Alexis divertíos

-¿No es un poco raro que prefiera irse con unos niños antes de buscar a alguno de sus amigos? El parque está lleno de adolescentes alguno tendrá que andar por aquí cerca

-Estará practicando para su nuevo papel de hermana mayor…

-Hola- Una voz de niña rompió la conversación, miraron a sus espaldas para chocar con la atenta mirada marrón de una niñita que sujetaba contra su pecho a un conejito rosa

-Hola- respondieron al unisonó-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angie

-Angie… yo soy Kate y el es Rick que conejo tan bonito

-Es mi favorito

A ambos se les encendió una bombilla en sus cabezas el conejo el nombre y…

-¡Ángela! Ven vamos no molestes a los señores

-¡Papi!

Ante la atenta mirada de ambos se acercaba el señor Candelas corriendo a paso rápido

-Vaya, agente Beckett, señor Castle, cuánto tiempo

-Alfred Candelas. Tres años exactamente- Respondía un atónito Castle irguiéndose para darle la mano al hombre que hacía tres años tuvo que pasar por la experiencia de que su mujer y cuñada secuestraran a su hija para quedarse con su custodia

-Vaya me alegro de verles ¿Qué tal están?

-Bueno no nos quejamos-respondió desde el suelo una sonriente Kate

El señor Candelas miro entonces hacia abajo y vio como su hija se había sentado al lado de la inspectora y esta sostenía su pequeña manita sobre su tripa

-Vaya enhorabuena

-Gracias

-Bueno Angie tenemos que irnos di adiós a estos señores tan amables o nos perderemos los fuegos

-Está bien adiós

-Adiós Angie

Vieron como se alejaban ambos y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante aquel encuentro inesperado como había crecido aquella niña

-Ángel

-¿Qué?

-Pongámosle Ángel en lugar de Alexander, Ángel James Castle-Beckett

-Rick ya lo hemos hablado

-Pero Alexander es muy feo y a esa niña la salvamos la vida, bueno no llego a estar en un peligro real, pero fue el primer caso de secuestro que tuvimos y en el que denotaste preocupación por mi cuando lleve la mochila. Creo que debería llamarse Ángel.

-Alexander Ángel James Castle-Beckett

-¿No vas a dar tu brazo a torcer verdad?

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo un mes para convencerte

-Sigue soñando chico escritor

-Papá, Kate los fuegos están a punto de comenzar

Sin saber muy bien como la noche había comenzado a caer sobre Manhattan no lo habían notado porque no hacia frio y aun se denotaban rayos naranjas al fondo.

Un Royal exhausto se dejo caer sobre el regazo de Kate cerrando sus ojitos en señal de cansancio

-Ven aquí chico. Rick yo sola no podre levantarme

-Oh si claro

Castle se sitúa a sus espaldas y con delicadeza y fuerza levanto a su chica del suelo ppara que pudiera ver los fuegos

-Creo que los veré de pie así no tendrás que volver a levantarme

-Ey no me importa hacerlo, me hace sentir útil

-Tú eres útil siempre, sin ti mi vida no sería nada

-¿Sabes que te quiero muchísimo?

-Más te vale

Paso los brazos por encima de sus hombros y Kate acomodo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, acompasaron sus respiraciones y en esa posición vieron los fuegos sin darse cuenta que detrás suya había una familia que refunfuñaba por no poder ver bien


End file.
